Adolescent Crushes
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: A normal morning turns decidedly awkward for the genin of team 7. Implied one-sided SasuNaru, KonohamaruMoegi, SasuSaku and NaruHina. Silly fic, not quite crack. Rated for mentions of porn and homosexuality. Please R&R!


**This popped into my head a while ago and I finally decided to jot it down. It's nothing fancy. Just the usual, questioning of one's sexual orientation, a little bit of fainting, touch of puking and the infamous 'Icha Icha Paradise' book. The norm. **

**So yea, no need to get offended by anything, I mean no harm! Just having a little fun after slaving over my multichap fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not even a little bit! But I do own the piece of crap computer on which I wrote this story! Lucky me...**

**Warning: This story may contain pathetic attempts at humor! Please proceed with causion.**

**(I'm not a humorous writer, btw, but you'll find that out soon enough)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Adolescent Crushes

"AHHHHHHH!!" A small boy with a much too long blue scarf and the strangest green goggles tore through the crowded streets of Konohagakure, chased by a…cloud of dust?

He noticed a bright flash of orange in his peripheral vision and recognized it immediately- who else wears a neon color in a village full of would-be _inconspicuous_ ninja? He leapt behind the track suit clad figure, successfully hiding his small frame from view.

"Wha-?" Naruto saw the small body of a kid jump behind him and then, moments later, a cloud of dust run past. Sasuke remained stoic as ever by his side, Sakura looked confused and Kakashi was, well, he was giggling over something in a certain orange book…

"Eh, Konohamaru? Whatcha doin' back there?" Naruto asked while frantically dancing around trying to get his sort-of little brother and number one fan (Somewhere in Konoha, Hinata feels neglected and disappointed in herself once more), who was clutching onto his middle, off.

The rest of team seven sweat dropped as they watched Naruto make a fool of himself… again… Sasuke added in a small, "Tch, dobe".

Konohamaru, having realized that he was no longer being pursued, let go of his sort-of older brother and mentor, leaving Naruto still performing a ridiculous dance in the street.

Said number one hyperactive ninja could have kept dancing for kami knows how long, had Sakura not smacked him over the head and told him, "STOP DANCING, BAKA! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

And just because she was feeling extra spiteful today, Sakura added, "…You also have absolutely _no_ sense of rhythm…"

Naruto simply repeated his usual response, which was rubbing the large bump on his head and whining, "Sakura-chaaan."

"Anyways," he started, all of a sudden remembering the cause of the now-red bump on his head, "Konohamaru-kun, what were ya running away from anyway?"

The academy student shuddered and replied, "Moegi," in a drawn out and creepy voice.

Naruto and Sakura looked stumped, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kakashi turned a page.

"Why was Moegi-chan chasing you?" Sakura asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, cause I pulled her hair!" Konohamaru chirped out, the thought of his accomplishment bringing a satisfied grin to his face.

"THEN OF COURSE SHE'D BE MAD AT YOU! What did you pull her hair for?!" Sakura chastised, running her hand through her own silken locks protectively, shooting the boy an accusing glare.

"I-" Konohamaru paused. Why did he pull her hair anyway? He didn't really know. He searched his mind for an answer that would justify his act and finally announced triumphantly, "Cause I wanted to!"

Sakura and Naruto face faulted and Sasuke offered the boy a, "Hn".

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON AT ALL!" Sakura yelled, vein threatening to burst.

"You know," a voice cut in, startling everyone because they had figured the jounin was to immersed in his…_naughty_ reading to pay attention, "they say if you tease someone, it means you like them."

Kakashi offered a smile, or rather a crinkle of his one visible eye, before returning to his porn.

"Eh?" was the general chorus.

And then Konohamaru turned bright red while Naruto guffawed loudly and Sakura giggled lightly behind her hand. Heck, even Sasuke smirked!

Konohamaru spluttered in anger and embarrassment while glaring at the still keeled-over-laughing Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto-nii!" he shouted indignantly. Of course Naruto did no such thing and simply increased his volume.

Turning redder by the second Konohamaru grasped for something-anything- to get the attention off of him.

"You know, Sasuke-san's always teasing you Naruto-nii! Maybe _he _likes _you_!"

Naruto's laughter turned to choking and Sakura turned a peculiar colour of green at this preposterous insinuation. In the background Sasuke tripped over air.

"WH-WHAT!" Naruto screamed, face unusually pale.

"DON'T SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS KONOHAMARU!" Sakura yelled, outraged that anyone would suggest her precious Sasuke-kun was –shudder- gay!

"It's not stupid! I bet it's true!" Konohamaru argued.

And then a glaring match between Sakura and Konohamaru ensued, Naruto still swaying and pale, Kakashi focussed on his book but looking suspiciously amused and Sasuke remaining strangely silent.

Suddenly the same idea seemed to strike the group simultaneously and they all turned to Sasuke for confirmation or deniance.

"Sasuke-kun, tell him it's not true!" Sakura screeched, but appearing confident.

Seconds ticked by in silence, Sasuke's face turning progressively red, Naruto's face turning progressively white, Sakura's face turning progressively green, Konohamaru's face turning progressively smug and Kakashi's face turning progressively amused.

But eventually all good things have to come to an end- and this _was_ a good thing, a good and hilarious thing, for the author and passers-by at least.

Naruto's face lost all trace of color and he fainted in shock.

Sakura's face turned so green that she fled from the scene; hand over her mouth trying to keep the barf from spewing out.

Kakashi eventually got bored and sauntered off, reading his book.

Konohamaru also left, feeling very pleased with himself.

And Sasuke, having reached his blush's limit, sprinted away into the forest, deciding to leave for Orochimaru a little earlier than planned.

The next day Konohamaru gave Moegi's hair a good, hard tug, no longer worried of someone accusing him of having a crush on her.

The End!

* * *

**Do you wish you had the, what was it?, 5 maybe 10 minutes of your life back? I hope not, but if you do, sorry you'll have to take that up with Setsuna-sama, I ain't no god/senshi/guardian of time!**

**Please review! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Like cookies straight outta the oven! Except I'm not doomed to end up in some kid's stomach...hopefully...**

**And maybe you could also write a story today! Support fanfiction and add to its collection! I mean, psh, if I can be a writer, you definitely can!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**Love, **

**HS**

**Midnight's Violet Haze**


End file.
